


Love in the Woods

by Selina_2000



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: F/F, Fluff, chapter 16 spoilers, joe is mentioned, kinda of, lunar is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: Nikki and Kimi go see stars and confess their feelings





	Love in the Woods

Lady Kimi didn’t like many people, but something about Nikki caught her attention, right when they first met. The pink-haired girl seemed to always have a way to cheer her up and was willing to help her no matter the task ahead. Even if it meant to get caught up in a war and risking her live.

With Joe away, Nikki was her only true friend. Well, to be quite honest, Kimi always saw Nikki as something more, but never considered that the other girl might feel the same. Until that day in the woods.

* * *

We were on their journey towards Apple Federation, which would have been quick, but given our circumstances, we group were required to stay off the main roads, and much for my disgust, camp in the woods.

\- I hope we get to a city soon! I want my grilled fish! – Momo, the cat, complained as we were sitting by the fire and eating some fresh fruits Bobo had picked. Although the Lilithian was not my favorite person (she’s so happy all the time, it can be really annoying), I had to say she had done a good job getting us food.

\- Momo! Think of it as a diet! You were getting fat from all the fish you were eating! – Nikki told her pet, putting a perfectly round mossberry in her mouth. We had been lucky to find the berries here in Cloud, as they were traditionally from Pigeon.

\- Me, fat? No way! Look at Bobo, she needs a diet way more than I do! – And just like that, the brunette girl started arguing with Momo.

 - Don’t mind them, they are always bickering. – Nikki says to me, a smile on her pink lips. – Do you want to go somewhere with less trees? We can look at the stars.

I nod my head in a yes, and both of us open our suitcases to get appropriate clothing for that. She even takes out her Astronomical Telescope (Gorgeous and Elegance), that she had gotten while visiting the Time Yard. Finally finding a clearing, we sit down on some rocks and I begin to show her Miraland’s constellations.

My heart skips faster as she leans closer to me, our faces touching. I just want to kiss her. She pushes the telescope away a bit, then she sifts her position to look me in the eyes, and she takes my small hands into hers. I feel like she has something important to tell me. 

\- Kimi, I really need to tell you this. – She’s almost whispering. – I didn’t came with you only because I had nowhere else to go. I came with you because I couldn’t bear the thought of you dying in the journey.

She give a tight squeeze in my hands and pulls me towards her, placing her soft lips in mine, and we share a deep kiss. I feel butterflies in my stomach. I would never have guessed she felt for me the same way I felt for her. I kiss her back with longing.

It’s perfect. Just us, under the starry sky. All my worries fade away, it doesn’t matter that the Apple Apparel has fallen into the wrong hands, or that Miraland is at war after centuries of peace. All that I care right now is Nikki. I tangle her pink hair in my hand and inhale her floral perfume.

\- I love you, Nikki. I have for a long time. – I tell her when we break away from the kiss.

\- Me too, Kimi! If only I had know your true feeling sooner. I always thought you loved Joe.

I laugh at that suggestion. Everybody knows I prefer Nikki than Joe. Expect Nikki herself, by the looks of it. Her laugh joins mine and we stand up, making or way back to the bonfire, slowly, giving us time to talk our true feelings for each other.

The next morning, as we eat breakfast (more fruits, yeah), Momo pull the end of my black and white stripped dress.

\- Yes? – I say, looking at the cat with that horrible yellow cape.

\- Congratulations for you and Nikki. It was more than time for the two of you begin dating.

\- How did you know? – Nikki ask, at full curiosity.

\- Ha, a cat always know what his friends are up to. – He feline says you a mischievous smile, and my cheeks go red.

This was going to be a fun adventure. We would eventually find Nidhogg’s weakness, and we would avenge Lunar, but meanwhile, I had my new friends to keep me company. I knew I would never be alone as long as I had Nikki, my beautiful pink-haired girl.


End file.
